Con una mirada
by Miharu Kirkland
Summary: UsUk/Two-shot/Cuando me miraste a los ojos por primera vez, aquella tarde tormentosa de noviembre... supe que eras tú./¡Fail Summary!/PV Alfred/PV Arthur.


_Con una mirada._

_Estados Unidos (Alfred F. Jones) x Ingalterra (Arthur Kirkland)_

_Bien, soy de nuevo yo molestando. Ahora con una historia UsUk que se me ocurrió cuando encontré unas imágenes en Tumblr~ _

_Espero que les agrade._

_~oOo~_

_**Summary**__: UsUk/ Cuando me miraste a los ojos por primera vez, aquella tarde tormentosa de noviembre... supe que eras tú./¡Fail Summary!/PV Alfred/PV Arthur._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hetalia y sus personajes no son míos, son de Himaruya Hidekaz~ _

_**Advertencias**__: Posible OoC, narración aburrida e ideas absurdas. _

_~oOo~_

_PV: Alfred._

_~oOo~_

Llovía.

Caminaba lentamente por las calles de Nueva York, ciudad donde había nacido. Me comencé a preguntar cómo es que tan repentinamente había comenzado llover, repasé en mi mente. Era noviembre, recordé que era normal que por aquellas fechas la ciudad donde había crecido hasta ahora, que tenía 22 años.

Comencé a repasar mi vida. Cosa rara en mi ya que simplemente hacía lo que el momento requería, nunca analizaba las situaciones, cosa que hacía que mis familiares y mis amigos me llamaran despistado.

Mi nombre es Alfred F. Jones. Nací un 4 de Julio, día de la independencia de los Estados Unidos, país que amaba porque me vio nacer y crecer como persona. Mis padres, Bryan Jones y Maddeline Williams. Mi madre había tenido otro esposo, quedó viuda cuando yo tenía más o menos 1 año, Matthew. Mi padre conoció a mi madre una tarde casual, nada en especial. Comenzaron a hablar y poco a poco se enamoraron para casarse cuando yo tenía 2 años. No conocí a mi madre biológica, abandonó a mi padre dejándome a su cuidado. Ni siquiera se su nombre, pero no es como si me importara mucho ya que Maddeline me quería mucho, me trató como si fuera su hijo, como si ella me hubiera engendrado en realidad.

Cuando cumplí 3 años ella esperaba un bebé, ese bebé se convertiría 8 meses después en mi hermano pequeño, Matthew. Nació con ciertos problemas respiratorios, era débil, pero pudo crecer. Me había puesto algo celoso ya que mi madre ya no me prestaba atención, pero, cuando Matthew dijo mi nombre por primera vez, sentí que necesitaba protegerlo. Crecimos juntos creando un lazo que muchas veces los hermanos no tienen, un lazo que solo se podría romper si alguno de los dos muriera.

Cosa que sucedió.

Matthew murió de una enfermedad respiratoria a sus escasos 15 años. Pensamos que era una simple gripe pero era algo más complejo. Su salud fue decayendo como la llama de una vela, hasta que se apagó. Se esfumó como la niebla que a veces cubría la casa de campo que teníamos lejos de la ciudad. Sentí que mi mundo de derrumbaba, había perdido al que era mi mejor amigo desde que pudo hablar.

Con esto la salud de mi madre comenzó a decaer, estaba devastada. No comía, no hablaba, no salía a pasear como siempre, no cocinaba con la misma pasión con la que lo hacía cuando estaba Matthew. Finalmente la llevamos al doctor, el cual puso una cara que ni a mi padre ni a mí nos gustó. Le mandó a hacer unos estudios y le diagnosticaron cáncer en la sangre, leucemia.

Y de nuevo mi mundo se vio de cabeza, ella murió un par de meses después de que fuera diagnosticada, era demasiado tarde, no se podía hacer nada. Lo único que me quedaba era mi padre.

Este se sumergió en el alcohol, tratando de olvidar todo. Mas no pudo con la pérdida de su esposa y uno de sus hijos en un corto periodo de tiempo. Tuvo un accidente de auto dos años después de que mi madre muriera.

No me quedaba nadie.

Reuní todas mis fuerzas y me encerré en mi mismo, escondiendo mis sentimientos detrás de una permanente sonrisa confiada, al grado de ser un poco egocéntrica. Pero eso era lo que me satisfacía. Ver sonreír a las demás personas gracias a mi sonrisa. Eso me gustaba, ya que me aliviaba un poco.

Nunca pensé en matarme, se me hacía estúpido. Además, por más que mi vida estuviera sola no iba a quitarme la vida. Muy en el fondo de mi alma sabía que ahí afuera había alguien que sería para mí. Y que le quitaría lo monótono a mi gris vida.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos, siempre que recordaba aquellos hechos sentía unas terribles ganas de llorar. Las reprimí y respiré hondo. Recordé porqué no repasaba mi vida.

Seguí caminando, había salido a respirar un rato. Me agradecí a mi mismo el haber llevado el paraguas por precaución, ya que parecía que en cualquier momento el cielo se caería encima.

Suspiré y me paré en seco de repente, preguntándome si era verdad que alguna vez volvería a sonreír genuinamente, como lo hacía antes de perder a todos mis seres queridos. Me repetí a mi mismo que era verdad, que alguna vez encontraría a alguien que me hiciera sonreír de manera verdadera. Alguien chocó contra mí y me dijo que me moviera. Me dieron ganas de reclamar pero simplemente seguí caminando.

Y ahí fue cuando me topé con tus enormes orbes verdes.

Paré al igual que tu, no nos movimos y parecía que el mundo se detuvo en ese instante.

Tenías ojos verde esmeralda, brillaban con una intensidad que nunca había visto, tu piel era perlada, blanca como la nieve que solía caer por esos rumbos. Tenias unas cejas peculiares, pero de alguna manera hacía que te vieras aún más atractivo, tu cabello era más claro que el mío, color paja. Me quedé embobado, hipnotizado por tu mirada, la cual no apartabas. Un relámpago cortó el encanto, pegaste un salto, algo asustado por este y sonreí.

Sonreí como no lo había hecho en varios años, sonreí cálidamente.

Volviste a mirarme, ahora algo sonrojado, quizá fue porque te avergonzó el haberte asustado por un simple relámpago. Quería verte de cerca, quería preguntarte tu nombre, tu historia, tus gustos y tus disgustos, quería preguntarte todo acerca de ti.

Esbozaste una ligera pero hermosa sonrisa, el autobús llegó y me miraste con algo de tristeza para luego mirar el autobús, dudando si debías subir o no. Apretaste los labios y guardaste tu paraguas rojo, mojándote un poco en cuanto lo retiraste de tu cabeza y tu cuerpo, subiste al autobús y yo te rogaba con la mirada que no subieras, quería seguirte pero estaba petrificado. Te sentaste en un asiento con ventana que quedaba enfrente mío y pronunciaste una palabra que entendí e hizo que mi corazón brincara.

_Mañana._

Y comprendí que era lo que querías, desviaste la mirada, totalmente avergonzado mientras fruncías el ceño un poco. El autobús arrancó y me diste una última mirada, en la cual leí que esperabas que entendiera tu mensaje y claro que lo entendí.

Mañana me pararía todo el día aquí si fuera necesario para poder verte de nuevo.

Cuando me miraste a los ojos aquella tarde tormentosa de noviembre...

Supe que eras tú.

_~oOo~_

_Oh mi Dios, fue lo más lindo que he escrito hasta el momento ;w; Espero que me dé el ataque de inspiración para poder escribir el PV de Arthur. Espero que sea pronto, ya que salgo de vacaciones mañana y me gustaría dedicar todo el tiempo del mundo a escribir. _

_Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado._

_¡Sayonara! _


End file.
